The Lady and the Thief
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Amy Rose has always lived her life in the nobility world. Her life seems perfect- she's rich, she can get everything she wants, and she's engaged to a prince, who is next in line for the throne. But she wants to be a normal girl, even if it meant being a peasant. One day, a infamous thief known as Sonic, will make that wish come true. And who knows what might happen next?
1. Chapter 1- Life as they know it to be

_**Hey, guys! NightshadeRoses13's Chihiro, here, with a Sonamy story. One of my friends, SevenSecretsGuardian, helped me with some of the ideas for this while we were in school together! In fact, she's so special to me and this story, she gets to help me lead it all the way till the very end! So, without further notice, here's-**_

**SSG:*Monster truck crashes through wall and damages the set* Hey, people! I'm here! *dodges pitchfork* Who threw that?!**

_**Sonic: *whistles, walking slowly, then runs off***_

**SSG: Try that again and I turn you into dinner! Ugh, anyway, so glad to be here! I'm so flippin' excited to be here!**

_**Chihiro: *hugs SSG* OMG, I FLIPPIN' MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Alright, on with the show! Annabelle, one of my , will do the disclaimer. ANNIE!**_

_**Annabelle: I GOT IT! Disclaimer: NightshadeRoses13 **__DOES NOT__** own any of the Sonic characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They belong to their owners- SEGA - and any unfamiliar characters that have **__neverever __**exsisted in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise are most likely NightshadeRoses13's characters or any other creators that would like to be- if granted the opprotunity - a character in the series.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It_ was early that morning that Amelia had that strange sense something… peculiar was bound to happen. The sun had rose towards the hills and shone in her emerald green eyes. _

_"Great. Let another day be wasted with all the prosperity in life," she simply replied and, with that, yawned. Amelia Rose, or, Amy, if you please, emerged from her pure silk, high quality bed sheets and strolled to her walk-in closet. _

_Everything was the same; every single piece of clothing was made from the finest goods, and yet, she didn't want it. You think being rich is all that great? When you've grown up with it, it's annoying. Some of you __**would**__ want to be spoiled, now wouldn't you? This girl, however, did not. Sure, it was fine when she was younger, but it dawned on to her that there are more important things in life than being a wealthy girl. Quickly, she grew tired of the money, diamonds, and everything else people wanted. _

_"It's the same things, over and over again every day. Can't I be something…__**someone**__…normal?" she asked herself while looking in the mirror, trying on, yet __**another**__ silky dress. _

_The lavender dress was trimmed with golden thread around the waist and wrists, while everything else was as simple as her other dresses. She never felt comfortable wearing short sleeved dresses. They were always long sleeved. _

_"I need to make some changes in my life. Thank goodness that my ticket out of here is in 2 years. I cannot bear to remain in this mansion any longer," Amy muttered. She was afraid that the servants would hear her. They could spread rumors so fast, that you'd already have heard it reach the village. Gossip travels around fast, doesn't it? Surely, you've heard a rumor once or twice, now haven't you? I'm sure you have. Amy had only a group of friends, her brother, and __**one **__servant that she could tell secrets to, like the one we just discussed. _

_You could say her life was like a fairytale, except for the fact she had an arranged marriage…with…Mephiles…_

That man has no respect for me whatsoever,_ she thought;_ I can't stand the likes of him. He's so forceful. It's annoying.

_"Miss Amelia?" a servant calls out._

_"Please, Mildred, I told you, you can call me Amy," she replied kindly. This was the one servant she could trust. She could only trust her because Mildred took care of Amy. Mildred was Amy's caretaker; her nanny. She was always there for her._

_"Amy…your French teacher has arrived," Mildred replies._

_"I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. Did father move my times again?" Amy asks. Mildred nods her head and says, "I'm afraid so."_

_"Good grief, I can't even eat breakfast. He's gone mad, I tell you," Amy replies._

_"You shouldn't talk about your father that way. He tries his best to take care of you," Mildred says._

_"It's still not fair. If he did try his best, he'd let me have a little freedom," she said._

_"Surely, you must know the dangers out in the world. There are killers and diseases, and thieves-"_

_"I fear no thief. They have nothing for me to be afraid of," Amy interrupted. _

_"Miss Amy…" Mildred said. She worried about Amy. She only had her brother to really talk about problems she wanted to tell her father. Amy was a wonderful sister. She cared for her 6 year old little sister, Cream, and she always helped both of her siblings. She and her 18 year old brother, Shadow, played hide and go seek, tag, and even tea parties. It embarrassed Shadow, but he'd do anything for them both. Cream barely got any attention from her father, as did her brother and sister. So, Amy and Shadow did things their father never did. They were Cream's brother and sister, but they acted like loving parents to her. It was a shame that Cream never got to meet her mother, while Amy and Shadow lost her at childhood._

_"Well, better hurry to the bookroom. My French teacher awaits," Amy sighed, quickly grabbed her notes, and took off._

* * *

_In a cottage deep in the woods, there lived a boy that would change Amy's life. He and his siblings, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and Annabelle lived with him. Annabelle and Tails were his real blood-related brother and sister, while Knuckles and Silver were his best friends, practically brothers since childhood. They were runaways from their home. When their mother and father died, the orphanage came to pick them up. They packed up and ran away, with Knuckles and Silver joining them. Tails was only a baby then. Now, he was 8 years old. Annabelle was 16, Knuckles and Silver were 18, and Sonic was 18 years old as well. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver were thieves. Here's the trick: they were like Robin Hood. They knew he was a fictional character, but Sonic thought he was right. So, he and his brothers became thieves and famous ones too. Annabelle would be annoyed by this, but she didn't stop them. She knew it was the right thing to do, but she didn't want Tails living that life when he got older. He was a sweet boy and she didn't want him going down the wrong lane because of her brother. So, she stayed home with him and took care of him._

_Now, back to Sonic. He's probably getting into trouble right about-_

_"You'll never catch me, blockheads!" he yelled at the castle guards. He ran into the woods where the guards never set foot in._

_"Why you little-?! You'll never get away with it next time, blue boy!" the head guard yelled. _

_"Really? 'Cause it seems like I always do," the mischievous thief replied. He managed to steal a few pieces of fresh bread and apples. Later at night, Sonic, like he always did, would give the food to the poor. He came back to his cottage and set the bag of food down. _

_"Hey, guys! I'm back!" he called out. He wanted to make sure that his family was inside of the house. _

_"Brother! You're home! Back from another adventure again?" said his two-tailed brother as he hugged him._

_"You got it, squirt. Where's Annie?" Sonic asked. _

_"She's in the kitchen, making dinner," Tails replied. His big brother sniffed the air to know what his bossy sister was making. The smell of roast beef, buttery red potatoes, carrots, and peppered green beans filled the air._

_"Pot Roast! My favorite!" the blue thief yelled. He ran into the room and quickly grabbed a plate._

_"You're just in time. I just finished making my delicious, homemade pot roast. How'd work go?" Annabelle said without turning her head to look at him._

_"Fine; I got some bread and apples for the poor," Sonic said. Knuckles and Silver ran into the room like a bunch of animals._

_"We smell pot roast!" the red echidna yelled._

_"Hey! You're not getting dinner unless you wash up. And it's not just your hands," Annabelle replied, looking at the filthy boys._

_"Fine! We'll go," Silver growled, giving her a glare while walking out._

_"Don't give that look, you nerd!" Annabelle said and, with that, pushed the boys into the lake._

* * *

_During dinner that night, Sonic wanted to say something that was on his mind, but decided not to. He didn't want to raise any arguments. After that, he grabbed the bag full of food he stole and double checked it. It was still fresh. He grabbed his bow and arrows and his dagger and went on his way. The next day, the village was eating the same stolen food and news hit once more, Sonic the Thief, strikes again. He was the kind of thief that Amy was warned about. She didn't know what he looked like, but her image of him looked like a dirty hobo. _

_"Shadow, look at this. That thief has robbed the pastry and fruit carts again. I swear, doesn't he have anything better to do?" she asked._

_"That's just what he does, Amy. A thief is a thief. You can just try to chase them until you catch 'em. But Sonic on the other hand, well, I don't know if we'll be able to catch him. He's surprisingly fast. We'll catch him one day," Shadow replied._

_"Hope that's soon, because the sooner you catch him, the sooner he can be sent to prison," Amy said._

_"Amelia! You mustn't talk that way about people," Cream said. Although Cream was small, she understood everything that happened with people._

_"I'm sorry, Cream. It's just this has been causing father so much grief lately," she replied. _

_"That doesn't mean you should say that about the man. What if he has no food for his family?" Cream asked._

_"It doesn't give him the right to steal things, sweetie," Shadow answered._

_"Oh…ok," the young rabbit said._

_"I'm taking Cream to the park. Are you coming?" Shadow asked. _

_"I'm fine. You can go," Amy said._

_After her brother and sister left the mansion, Amy went to the balcony in her room and wondered what being a free woman was like. _

_Sonic was on the run again, as usual. He got away this time, as always. But there was one problem: he's injured. He got small cuts and other things all the time, but this time, it was serious. His shoulder got hit with an arrow. It hit the cobalt hedgehog like if a knife went through a lions' skin. He was bleeding uncontrollably. He was so dizzy that he couldn't handle standing anymore and fell…right in Amy's garden._

_Amy noticed this from her balcony and did what she thought was best: She ran to help him. She dragged him inside and laid him down on her bed. Amy noticed the wound and treated it. After, she wrapped a bandage around his shoulder. Mildred taught her first aid when she was 7. Since then, she was able to heal any injury in the household. Amy looked at him and wondered, 'What has this man gone through?' _

_Then she noticed something…a sack. What was it filled with? She opened it up and looked. It had fruit, meat, and bread inside it. Amy got the idea that a thief could've attacked him for his food. 'The poor thing was bringing this for his family,' she thought. She closed the bag and asked a servant to change him into her brother's old clothes and wash the bloodied ones. Amy, then, help cook food for him when he woke up. _

* * *

**_Chihiro: Well, that's for now. I know it's a short chapter and I apologize for it. There may be longer chapters later on in the future. T^T DON'T BE MAD!_**

**SSG: That went pretty well in my opinion. ^-^ *dodges another pitchfork and slowly turns in anger* Sonic...**

_**Sonic: *smirks***_

**SSG: Try to hit me once, shame on you. Try and hit me twice... *grabs pitchfork off wall and brings out BBQ sauce* LIKE I SAID, I'LL TURN YOU INTO DINNER!**

_**Sonic: Oh crap, she meant it when she said that? *runs off and screams terrified***_

**SSG: COME BACK HERE, YOU HEDGEHOG DELICACY! *runs off after him***

_**Chihiro: Um...okay...? Don't worry, they'll both be here for the next chapter...I hope. Oh well. See ya next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2- KIDNAPPING! REALLY!

_**Hey guys! Chihiro here with another chapter! I forgot to tell you that I wanted you to review! No flaming, please! Only constructive critisim is allowed! Okay, so I managed to get SSG away from Sonic... but they still hate each other and she's still trying to kill him. *turns around hearing noises* HEY, SSG! DON'T KILL HIM! WE NEED HIM FOR THE FIC, REMEMBER?!**_

**SGG: Awww! Can't I just beat him a little?!**

_**Chihiro: No! ...That comes later!**_

_**Sonic: WHAT?!**_

**SGG: *evil look on face* Can I help type that?**

_**Sonic: You're not seriously gonna let her do that, are you?**_

_**Chihiro: Eh, sure, why not?**_

_**Sonic: WHAT?!**_

**SGG: *laughs crazily* YEEEESSSS! Anyway, on with the story. Amy, do the disclaimer!**

**Amy: Disclaimer- NightshadeRoses13 **_DOES NOT **own any of the Sonic characters or anything that has to do with the Sonic franchise whatsoever. She does, however, own her characters that are unfamiliar to the franchise. Also, if this happens, creators who want their character to be featured in the story own their characters as well. **_

_**Chihiro: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_Sonic woke up, wondering where he was. Someone must've found him and taken him in to help. What puzzled him is how someone wealthy would help a thief like him. He could tell it was a rich house just from the atmosphere. Sonic then noticed he was in someone else's clothes. Who dressed him? He moved his right shoulder and immediately bit his tongue to keep him from screaming. The pain had stung him throughout his whole arm and body. He had never felt such pain before. Another thought ran through his mind: Who bandaged him?_

_It startled him when the door clicked and a pink haired girl walked in. She had a tray in her hand that made him wonder what was on it._

_"Oh, good. You're awake. Just in time, too. I made something for you to eat, in case you were hungry," she replied. All Sonic did was stare at her. 'Why is she helping? Doesn't she know who I am?' he thought. Then, it clicked. She doesn't know who he is. He can probably fool this girl. 'Time to get my acting on,' he thought. "Thank you," he finally said._

_"You're welcome," the girl said. _

_Sonic looked at her and put on a small, believable, fake smile. He looked at the tray and his mouth dried. He had never seen such delicious looking food in his life. There were small vanilla cakes and chocolate chip cookies. A glass of milk was at the corner of the tray. He took a sip. It was different, almost creamy. It was heavenly. The girl smiled and said, "Do you like it? I made myself."_

_Sonic nodded. Then he asked, "Don't you have servants for that?"_

_ "I need to learn to be independent- Wait. How'd you know it was my house?" she asked, confused._

_Sonic looked up and down and simply replied, "Your clothes."_

_"Oh…that's why," she said, embarrassed. There was a still silence. Sonic broke it by asking, "What's your name?" She looked at him and said, "Amelia Rose. But you can call me Amy."_

_He looked at her. "Amy Rose. That name fits you perfectly," he responded._

_Amy looked at him and answered, "Thank you," while thinking, 'Great. Another guy trying to hit on me.' "If you need anything, I'll be just a yell away," Amy said, kindly._

_"Actually, I do feel a slight pain right here," Sonic said, pointing to his shoulder. _

_ "Oh. Alright, I'll check on it," she said. Just as she was about to touch his shoulder, she was pulled and suddenly, their faces were inches away from each other. Sonic put on flirtatious smile, while Amy stared at him with no emotion. _

_"I will have you know, I am trained in sword fighting," Amy replied. Sonic immediately let go of her._

_ "You haven't told me your name yet," Amy said._

_"It's Sonic," he replied. Amy grabbed a hidden dagger from her dresser and hid it in her dress. _

_ "The thief?" she asked. He nodded, smirking. _

_"I have a question. Were you the one who dressed me?" he asked. Amy blushed madly and yelled, "You're such a pervert! Why on earth would you think I dressed you?!" _

_ "I don't know. A lot of girls think I'm charming and would love to get their hands on me," Sonic replied._

_Amy slapped him in the face. Before she could take her hand away, he grabbed her wrist and smirked._

_"And to think, I took care of you! Let go of me, you imbecile! Let go! Urgh, why would I ever want to set my sights on you? I have a fiancé!" Amy said. _

_"Do you love him?" he asked. Amy stopped struggling and stared. "Excuse me?"_

_"I said, do you love him?" Sonic repeated. Amy scoffed and said, "Why would you ask me that? That is none of your concern!" _

_He shrugged and replied, "Just a simple question." "Like I said, it's none of your business," Amy said. _

_"Oh, but I think it is. You see, I asked a question and I expect to get an answer," Sonic replied. He started to back Amy up to a wall. She put her hand behind her back where her dagger was hidden. Once she was backed up to the wall, she immediately attacked, but Sonic caught her wrist before it could hit him. "Oh, you're gonna have to be faster than that to get rid of me, sweetheart," he chuckled._

_ She gasped. He was amazingly fast, just like her brother said he was. Amy opened her mouth to yell for help, but Sonic covered her mouth with his hand. Amy was smart though. She knocked over a glass doll that she disliked so much, so that the servants would hear. Sure enough, they did. "Miss Amy! What's going on?" a servant asked. _

_"Good. You're here. How about helping me-?" Amy started, but was interrupted when Sonic said, "Servants!" They all looked at him. _

_ "You saw nothing," he whispered loudly, grabbed a bag of gold coins out of his pocket and threw it to a maid. He grabbed Amy by the waist, grabbed onto a rope that appeared out of nowhere, and escaped._ (A/N: Well that was random! XD)

* * *

_Sonic walked slowly towards the cottage. Sonic the Thief, walking? It's very hard to believe, but he couldn't run. Not with Lady Amelia kicking her legs and yelling, "Let me go!" every second. And he thought Annabelle's complaints were annoying. Since she was hung over his shoulder, she kept kicking his chest. He sighed and put her down, but held onto her arms to keep her from running away. "Could you calm down? You're so annoying," he said. _

_ "Um…how can I calm down? I'm being kidnapped!"Amy screeched. _

_"God, you scream loud. I used to have an ear here," Sonic replied, pointing to his left ear._

_ "I'll make sure you don't get your hearing back once I'm done with you," she threatened._

_"Oh, I'm so scared," Sonic replied sarcastically. Amy glared at him and said, "If your arm weren't injured at the moment, I'd hit it."_

_ "Relax. I just need you to do me a favor," he said._

_"What is it?"_

_"Sooner or later, they're going to be looking for you. They'll put out a reward and I'm gonna take it. You know why?" he asked. Amy shrugged her shoulders._

_"I'll return you to your family. They'll want to arrest me, but they'll have to give me the reward and let me go for returning their precious daughter. Then, you're home and everyone's happy," he finished._

_ "I don't think so," Amy said. _

_"Aww, come on. Don't you already get what you want?" he complained._

_"I do NOT want to go back to that hell-hole of a mansion," Amy snapped. _

_ "Huh?" _

_"You think being rich is heaven, don't you? Well, guess what? It's complete and utter HELL!" Amy yelled. _

_"Oh yeah? How so?" he asked._

_"I want to do things for myself. I have no free time whatsoever and I have an arranged marriage with a man who I don't have feelings for. What's worse is that he's a complete idiot, a pervert, and he's a jerk!" Amy shouted._

_"Ha! So you don't love him!" he yelled, pointing at her._

_"Why do you care anyway?!" she asked rudely. _

_ "I like to prove points," he replied. Amy simply went "Humph", and walked down the path._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Sonic asked. _

_ "Wherever no one can find me," she said. Sonic smirked and said, "I know just the place. Come with me." He went to her, grabbed her hand, and ran (slowly and steadily) to the cottage. They walked inside and Tails ran up to Sonic. _

_ "Brother! I was worried you weren't coming back. Knux and Silver told me you were hit with an arrow," he said._

_"I'm fine. Don't worry, bro," he said, reassuring his little brother. Tails looked up at Amy. She took notice of this and smiled. _

_ "Who is she?" the little fox asked. _

_"She helped me with my wound. Her name is Amy-"_

_ "Amy Rose. And you are an adorable little boy. What's your name?" Amy interrupted. "My name is Miles. But people call me Tails," he said._

_"I hear someone else's voice besides our own. Who's there?" a voice called out from the kitchen. _

_ "Calm down, Annie. It's just the person who's going to solve our problems," Sonic called out. "If this is some crazy scheme again, I swear to the planet Mobius, I am going to-" Annabelle started, but stopped when she saw Amy. _

_"YOU KIDNAPPED LADY AMELIA?! Why in the world you would you-? What hit you on the head and made you think you could do that?" she screamed. _

_ "It's ok. I'm fine, really," Amy replied._

_"I am going to kill you before the castle guards get the chance to!" Annabelle said. Knuckles and Silver walked in, checking to see what all the yelling was about. Knuckles crossed his arms and sighed. He knew Silver would start complaining to Sonic in 3, 2, 1, and-_

_ "You…brought…a girl home…" Silver started, his arms crossed. That's when he burst into yelling. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ONE MORE?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS LONELY, YA KNOW?!" _

_"Dude, calm down. She's not my girlfriend. She's engaged to…who are you engaged to?" Sonic asked. _

_ "Prince Mephiles, soon to be King Mephiles," she mumbled. "What?" Sonic yelled. _

_"I warned you," Annabelle said in an 'I told you so' tone. "Uh…dude…?" Knuckles started._

_ "What is it?" Sonic yelled. _

_"Are you gonna…ya know?" he hesitates to say what he's worried about. _

_ "I'm not gonna jump her bones, Knux. Forgive them, we've never had a girl over before," Sonic said. (A/N: if you don't know what the 'jumping of the bones' means, well…ask your parents.) _

_Annabelle's eyes widened at this comment and yelled, "Uh…HELLO? I am right here, you know!"_

_ "You don't count. You're like cross between a mom and a brother, not a sister," Silver said. Annabelle's eyes turned to flames. She was going to strangle him right then and there. Instead, she walked back into the kitchen. _

_"I see this house is full of drama," Amy whispered quietly to Sonic._

_ "Yup."_

_Later that night, Amy offered to cook dinner with Annabelle. They all sat down and ate quietly. It was complete silence. Not a sound came from their mouths; only the sound of the night was aloud. You know that thing that was on Sonic's mind? He was still thinking about it. He really wanted to get it off his chest. So, he did._

_ "I'm thinking about taking Tails on his first robbery," he said. Annabelle stopped her hand, halfway into putting a piece of bread in her mouth. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that," she responded. _

_"I said, I'm thinking of taking Tails on his first robbery," Sonic repeated. _

_ "What?!" Annabelle slammed her hands on the table and stood up from her seat. _

_"Calm down, sis. It's just-"_

_ "Just nothing! He is too young for this! Why in the world would you think about that?"she yelled. _

_"He'll be fine-"_

_"No, he won't! You got shot with an arrow today and you might've not come back! If it weren't for Amy, you'd be dead by now! And if Tails had that happen to him, he wouldn't be able to come back either! I've been keeping him safe since he was a baby and I'm going to keep doing that. Alright?! I DO NOT WANT HIM DEAD!" Annabelle stormed out of the room. Everything was dead silent._

_"I should talk to her," Amy said. She had felt bad for her. If she were in Annabelle's shoes, she'd be worried too. She wouldn't want Cream to be in that type of danger. Amy was making her way to the exit when Sonic suddenly stopped her and said, "I'll talk to her. It's my fault for bringing it up."_

_ He started walking outside, looking for his sister. He found her by the river. Sonic came to his dear sister and sat with her. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked._

_"No…Do you know how I feel every day when you walk out that door, going to help the poor?" she said. He shook his head._

_ "I am SO worried. I'm afraid you'll never come home one day. You get injuries that are small and they get worse and worse every day. You might get caught and you could get hung for all the stuff you've done. I cry myself to sleep, praying that you won't get hurt. It worries me," she said, tears welding up in her eyes._

_"Aw… Annie, don't even think like that. Did you forget? I'm the fastest thing in the universe," he said, giving her his trademark smile._

_ "I know, it's just hard to think that you'll be okay," she said._

_"I'll be fine. You can count on that," he reassured her. She smiled at him and hugged him, telling him that she believed him, even though she still worried. (A/N: This is a brother/sister moment. Don't get any ideas!)_

* * *

**_Chihiro: Well, that's it for now! Please review! I would love to hear what you think. No flames, like I said!_**

**SSG: OMG, I FLIPPIN LOVE THIS SO MUCH! But there's still one thing I need to do. *throws pitchfork at Sonic, who dodges it and it nearly hits Silver* **

**Silver: *has cute puppy dog eyes* What'd I do? **

**SSG: OMIGLOB, I'M SO SORRY, SILVER! *hugs* It was supposed to hit Sonic! **

_**Amy: This is gonna be a long day...or worse! Months! *screams in terror***_

_**Chihiro: ...She's right! Anyway, you'll see them, hopefully, in the next chapter! I'm not so sure anymore. See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Living with a Thief

_**Hey guys! I'm back! And I managed to make everyone CALM THE FRICK DOWN! *smiles* Anyway, I think you'll like this chapter. And it'll get really good later on! A certain someone is going to appear and make eveyone's lives miserable later on! **_

**SSG: I wanna ask people something! If you can guess who these 4 characters are going to be paired up with, you will get a virtual cookie and a chance to have a small role and guest star in one of the future chapters as your character. All you have to do is guess who Annabelle, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails is going to be with. They're not paired up with each other though. It could be Marine, Vector, or any other Sonic character (Sorry though, Vector and Marine's not gonna be in this anytime soon). Then, all you need to do is type in your character, what species, what they look like, what gender and what they do (Ex: shopkeeper, salesman, Mephlies' spoiled little sister XD ...Just a thought...) and you might get the chance to appear. You have to submit by March 1st. But, submit your guesses and the profile soon in the review box. Days go by fast and she might pick these early! **

**_Chihiro: And if you don't havea character, I'll make one for you. Just tell me the name you want and what species you'd like. :D Alright, I know you all came for a story. Silver! You get to do the disclaimer._**

**Silver: Disclamer- NightshadeRoses13 **DOES NOT **own the Sonic characters or franchise. She does however, own her characters that have had nothing to do with the franchise. Other characters in contests belong to their rightful owners if featured in future chapters. **

_**Chihiro: On with the story!**_

* * *

_After that, they all went to bed. Annabelle and Tails shared one room, while Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles shared another. Amy was left with the "guest" room. To be honest, it was quite comfortable. "Are you sure you want to sleep here? Because Annabelle said she'd gladly take that spot and you can sleep on her bed," Sonic offered._

_"It's fine, really. I'm tired of sleeping on my comfortable bed at home, anyway," Amy said._

_"Really?" Sonic asked. 'What's up with this girl? Why is she so caught up in not wanting the luxurious life,' he thought. _

_"Yup. I know it might be hard to believe, but I'm tired of first class life," Amy replied._

_He nodded. Sonic made his way to the door when Amy screeched, "Eek! Mouse!" _

_Sonic quickly turned around and asked, "Where?"_

_Amy stuttered, "Over there," pointing to a corner. _

_"I got it," he said. He walked over and was about to grab it, but it ran off. He went over to a desk, but it ran off again, and onto Amy's lap. _

_"Don't move!" he told Amy. Amy nodded her head. He quietly walked over to her bed, but halfway there, the mouse took notice. It got its legs ready, preparing to jump off. Sonic saw this and decided the stupidest thing ever: run over to it. The bad thing? He tripped. The mouse was gone. What was left was Sonic grabbing the railing of Amy's bed, stopping himself from getting closer to her. They were already face to face as it is. Both hearts skipped a beat. 'What is happening?' both thought. Sonic's face was as red as Knuckles from blushing. Amy was wide-eyed. They were in that position till Knuckles walked in._

_"I heard screaming! What's wrong?-" he started to say, but stopped and started to panic. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP HER BONES!" he yelled._

_"Kn-Knux! This isn't what it looks like!" Sonic yelled. "There was a mouse!"_

_"__**That's a lie**__!" Knuckles said, pointing a finger at his best friend._

_"There __**was**__ a mouse!" Amy said._

_"…YOU WERE BRAINWASHED!" he yelled. He ran around the house, hands on his head, screaming in panic. Annabelle gets up from her bed and whines, "What's with the yelling?! Don't you all know it's like, 1:00 in the morning?!"_

_"Sonic was…!" Knuckles stuttered, pointing to the two hedgehogs._

_"Oh! Don't make such a big deal out of it. There could've been a mouse," Annabelle stated._

_"That-That's what they said," the echidna replied. "How do you know?"_

_"Because that happened to me and Silver once, Knucklehead!" she said._

_"Oh…"_

_"Now, go back to sleep! It's the middle of the night!" the hedgefox complained. _

_"It's barely 10:41, Annie…" Sonic said, slowly._

_"I DON'T CARE! GO TO SLEEP!" she yelled. _

_"Ok, ok! Geez, who put your tail in a twist?" Sonic said. Annabelle gave a death glare, fire in her eyes._

_"OKAY, OKAY! Don't kill me!"_

_Annabelle smirked and walked off. Tails woke up and said, "What was going on?"_

_"Your big brother is being a dork again," Annabelle whispered. _

_"Which one?" he asked. Annabelle laughed, knowing what he meant. All of them were dorks._

_"Don't worry about it. Just go to bed."_

_"Okay, Annie."_

_Back at the room, Sonic and Amy were silent. 'This…is awkward…' they both thought. "Well, um…I should be going now," Sonic mumbled, still blushing. _

_"Yeah… g'night," Amy said. _

_He walked out of the room. Amy went to bed, ignoring the fact that just happened. She didn't think about it, but Sonic did. He was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. His heart was still pounding. He couldn't believe that just happened. It was weird too because he was very careful when he ran. But if he was so careful, then why'd he trip? Sonic didn't want to get into that. He sighed and fell asleep. The next morning, he came to check up on Amy._

_"Hey, Amy, you awake?" he whispered. No answer. 'She's probably ignoring me,' he thought. "Look, I know you might be mad or embarrassed about last night, but it was accident," he continued to say. Still no response. "Amy?" _

_He walked up to the bed and pulled the blanket. She was gone. Sonic ran around, looking for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. "Amy?!" he yelled. He went outside and ran. He called again, "Amy?!" _

_Sonic found her near the pond, washing her gown. She was wearing one of Annabelle's outfits. A breath of relief came out of him and he ran up and hugged her from behind. Amy gasped, startled._

_"You freakin' scared me to death! You know how freakin' dangerous it is out here?" he yelled. Then, he realized what he said. Amy blushed a bit. _

_"I mean…you can't…never mind…" he tried to say._

_"Relax; I was just washing my gown. It's all dirty," she replied soothingly. _

_"Oh…okay…"_

_They both stared at the water. Then, he got an idea. "Tomorrow, you're going to come with us to the waterfall."_

_"What?! But I-"_

_"What? Are you chicken?" he asked her._

_"N-No! I just-"_

_"Just what?"_

_Amy felt nervous. She decided to make an excuse, "I don't have a bathing suit." _

_"You can't go because you don't have a bathing suit? That's dumb! Haven't you heard of feeling the breeze?" he replied, smirking._

_Amy turned red and yelled, "I AM NOT GOING OUT NUDE! Are you CRAZY?!" _

_Sonic laughed and said, "Calm down! I was joking! Ha, ha! You should've seen your face! Priceless!" _

_"Joke around like that again, and you won't have a face," Amy growled. Sonic laughed a little more. He grabbed her gown from the pond and said, "It's clean enough. Besides, you're going to get our bathing water dirty."_

_They walked back to the cabin. "Glad you could join us for breakfast. Where have you two been?" Silver replied, greeting them. _

_"She just went to wash her gown," Sonic said. _

_"I don't believe I introduced myself properly. I am Silver and you are a lovely girl," Silver said, bowing. _

_"Why, thank you, Silver, but I don't need a proper greeting. You can be yourself," Amy said._

_"What are you talking about? I greet everyone properly when I first meet them. Then, I start acting weird," Silver replied with a goofy grin._

_Amy smiled. "Well, that's very nice you greet someone nicely," Amy giggled._

_"What food has our dramatic sister made for us today?" Sonic asked. _

_"Your dramatic sister made eggs, bacon, and homemade chocolate pancakes with maple syrup," the hedgefox replied._

_"YES! OUR FAVORITE!" the boys yelled. Amy took a bite and sighed. It tasted good. Actual chocolate pancakes. She had wanted to these when she was younger. She still wanted to. And now, she would._

_"This is delicious," Amy said._

_"Thank you. I made it from scratch. Well, it's actually my mother's recipe. She made us these every morning. It's always a very special meal," Annabelle replied._

_"Well, it's wonderful," Amy complimented, smiling. _

_Sonic stared at her. She was different from other girls. Not with the fact that she was rich, but the fact that her view of life was different. She wanted adventure, not high-class treatment. Not many girls were like that. It started to make him have another idea. He'll give Amy adventure, all right._

_Later on, Amy went to go look at the flowers near the pond. Sonic came up to her and simply said, "You're going to go on a little thief run with us."_

_Amy sighed and asked, "Why would I?"_

_"Because it's fun."_

_"How?" _

_"It's adventurous." _

_"I don't get it."_

_"You're coming with us whether you like it or not," Sonic replied. _

_"Fine. If it'll get you to shut your mouth," Amy said._

_"Alright! I'll tell you when we'll go," he said. He walked off. Amy looked at him and turned back to the flowers. "Stupid hedgehog," she muttered._

* * *

**_Chihiro: Well that went pretty well! I know it's short and I'm sorry. But I have school and semester exams are coming up. Please don't hate me! _**

**SSG:I'm sure they understand. Besides, you still have the contest. Anyway, it's getting late and Miss Chihiro needs to get going on her homework.**

_**Chihiro: Ugh, you sound like my mom. Anyway, please review! LUV YA! See ya next chapter! Don't forget to apply for the contest. Here are some hints for who they'll be with.**_

**Silver: She's tough. That's all I'm saying.**

**Knuckles: Ditto.**

_**Tails: Same here except she's awesome enough to tell you guys your wrong at everything. *sticks tounge out at 'big brothers'***_

_**Annabelle: I'm paired up with one of the Sonic characters that may or may not be in the story. That's all I'm gonna say.**_


	4. Chapter 4- WHERE IS SHE!

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's chapter flippin 4! I've already got people guess the characters and they're gonna get the chance to be in it. But please understand that you might not be able to be paired with some of the popular characters... DON'T HATE ME! I don't want this story too fan based. I need to keep the story line and the chapters that are ahead the same way. But if you want to be paired with certain characters like Espio or someone from the STH comics, I can arrange something. But, no editing out things. Sorry guys. **_

**SSG: Do you want me to grab a baseball bat? *evil grin***

_**Chihiro: *freaked out* Um... no need for that, SSG.**_

**SSG: Aw...**

_**Chihiro: Anyway, this next chapter, you get to see a certain someone who will ruin everyone's lives. Mephiles, do the disclaimer, you good for nothing piece of-**_

_**Mephiles: I GET IT! YOU DON'T LIKE ME! Disclaimer: NightshadeRoses13 **DOES NOT **own Sonic the Hedgehog or its franchise. Any unfamiliar characters that have nothing to do with the franchise is either belonged to NightshadeRoses13 or other creators that have entered their character in any sort of contest.**_

_**Chihiro: On with the story!**_

* * *

_"**Where is she?!"** a voice asked. _

_ "I'm afraid she was kidnapped, sire," a 2nd voice replied. The person sounded very nervous._

_"**KIDNAPPED?! What do you mean kidnapped?!"** the man yelled._

_ "Mephiles. You don't need to yell," a 3rd voice mumbled._

_"Shadow… don't tell me what to do," Mephiles growled. _

_ "I'm just as worried as you are. She may be your fiancé, but she's my little sister. I want to find her as much as you do," Shadow replied._

_"We need to find witnesses; anybody who saw anything. Did your servants see anything?" the blue streaked hedgehog asked._

_ "No. None of them," Shadow answered. _

_"Damn…we need to ask everyone in the village. We will find her. She's probably tied up at this very moment," Mephiles said._

_ "Don't be so sure. She's a smart girl. She can escape."_

_"I don't really think that would happen. She's a girl. Amy doesn't need to do things like that," Mephiles said._

_ Shadow growled silently. He couldn't see how Amy and Mephiles would go together. They were so different. Amy would even tell him how Mephiles would 'harass' her and be a complete idiot. He knew well that Amy would have a miserable life with him. _

_Meanwhile, Sonic and Annabelle were discussing something. Amy watched as the two talked. _

_ 'Probably arguing about something,' Amy thought. But she soon doubted it because Annabelle jumped for joy._

_"Really?! Can we go now?! Please?!" she asked excitingly. _

_ "Ok! We'll go," he chuckled. _

_"Yay!" She yelled and ran out of the kitchen to her bedroom. Amy peeked in and asked where they were going._

_ "We're going to the waterfall," Sonic said. _

_"Now?! But-!"_

_ "Relax. Annabelle has an extra swim suit," he replied._

_Amy felt queasy. "Great…"_

_ At the waterfall, Annabelle, Tails, Silver, Knuckles ran to the top of it and jumped into the water. Amy flinched. "Won't the fall alone kill you on impact?" she asked. _

_"It's not that high, so...nope," Sonic answered. _

_ "…You don't have a bathing suit?" she asked._

_"Heck no! We go in our pants," he said. _

_ "But won't the weight pull you down?" _

_"First off, no, and second, you ask too many questions. Just jump in," he replied. _

_ Amy looked at the top of the waterfall. "From there?" she asked, pointing to the moving water._

_"Ya! Why? Are you scared?" he asked. She wasn't afraid to say yes._

_ He chuckled and said, "Look, if you're afraid to go to the top, I'll go with you." He took her hand. _

_"Maybe later. I wanna start low for now," she said. _

_ "That's okay," the blue boy replied._

_They went over to the water and Sonic jumped from a rock. Amy stood there and trembled. _

_ "Why aren't you jumping in?" Silver asked._

_"That's none of your business," Amy said. _

_ "Just tell us," Knuckles said. "We won't laugh."_

_Amy inhaled and exhaled. "I…I can't swim," she confessed._

_ Sonic looked at her in shock. "You can't swim?" he asked._

_"Yeah..."_

_ "I can teach you! Jump in and I'll catch you. How's that sound?" he said._

_"Well...I guess…" Amy replied. _

_ "Great! Whenever you're ready," Sonic said, "I'll catch you." _

_Amy looked at the water and a shiver went down her spine. Even though she was afraid, she wanted to learn. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped. The water splashed and she went underwater for a few seconds until a pair of hands caught her and rose her up from the water. _

_ "Oh my gosh!" she repeated, freaking out about the water. _

_"It's okay! It's okay! Look," Sonic said softly, "You're fine."_

_ Amy opened her eyes. He was holding her, like he promised. And it didn't seem so bad. She was feeling okay with the fact that he was helping her. _

_"Now, I'm going to help you try to float on your back. I need you to trust me, okay?" he said._

_ "What?! But I-?!" _

_"Trust me," he said, slowly. _

_ She nodded and inhaled. She exhaled and closed her eyes. He put his hands under her back and held her up. When she seemed calm enough, he let her go. _

_"See? You're floating by yourself. Don't freak out!" he said._

_ Amy looked up and smiled. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was floating. "Great! Now can you teach me how to swim?" she asked._

_"You need to learn to float before you can swim, Amy," he said. _

_ She smiled a little more and giggled. She stood up and splashed water in his face. "Hey! What the-? Oh, so that's how you wanna play, eh? Alright, I can agree to that," he replied, smirking. _

_Sonic then, got up, picked Amy up, and got out of the water. He climbed all the way to the waterfall._

_ "Sonic, wha-what are you doing?" she asked, nervously. _

_"**We **are going to jump," he said._

_ "What?!"_

_"Like I said, I'll go with you," Sonic reassured._

_ "Are you sure about this?" Amy asked._

_"I'm sure enough," he replied._

_ Amy tightened the grip around his hand, but not enough to crush his hand. "Ready?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded her head in response. Both jumped and hit the water. Sonic rose from the water and rubbed his eyes, getting the water out of his eyes. _

_"That was fun, wasn't it, Amy?" Sonic said. No reply. He opened up his eyes and found she wasn't there._

_ "Amy?" _

_It occurred to him to look underwater. He saw Amy at the bottom of the lake/waterfall. Sonic swam down and dragged her up to the surface. His siblings gathered around him as Sonic lay Amy down on the ground. "What happened?" Knuckles asked. _

_"I don't know!" Sonic replied. He put his hand above her mouth. "I don't think she's breathing," he said._

* * *

_**Chihiro: Uh-oh! What's gonna happen to Amy-chan?! Well, you'll have to wait and see. Because it's gonna get good. **_

**Amy: I can't believe you drowned me in this chapter! Why would you do that? **

_**Chihiro: Don't blame me. Shiz happens. Besides, it was SSG's idea.**_

**SSG: WHAT?! How dare you blame me for something like that? **

**Amy: ...**

**SSG: Okay, it was me. Happy?! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. **

_**Chihiro: Please review and hope to see ya next chapter! :D**_


	5. Author's Note

**_Hey guys! Chihiro here! It's almost here! Chapter 5 is coming soon. I promise it'll be up by the end of May, maybe earlier. _**

**_I'M SO EXCITED!_**

**_Keep your eyes out for the update because it's coming soon._**

**_ - Chihiro Uzumaki_**


	6. Chapter 5- Mouth to Mouth Face to Face

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! And ready to continue!**

**SSG: I'm back too!**

**Chihiro: So, I wanted to let you know that I will be continuing and am happliy to announce that it won't end anytime soon. Contest winners, don't worry; if you're not in this chapter, you'll be here soon. ****Okay, on with the story. Tails, disclaimer. NOW. **

**Tails: NightshadeRoses13 **does not** own anything invovling the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. She and others, however, do own their characters. **

**Chihiro and SSG: Enjoy!**

* * *

"_She's not breathing?!" Annabelle yelled. _

"_Yup."_

"_Well, do something!" Silver yelled._

"_Like what?!" Sonic asked._

"_I don't know! Do CPR or something!" he replied. _

"_CPR?! W-Why?!" Sonic stuttered. _

"_She has water in her lungs, stupid!" Knuckles yelled. _

"_Oh…right," Sonic said. _

'_What's he getting flustered about?' Tails wondered. Sonic pressed his hands right above her ribcage, and below her chest. That was most likely where the water was. He pushed down at least 10 times. She coughed out the water, but it seemed she was not yet conscious. Sonic was not at all comfortable. Yeah, he had done it once to his sister for being stupid enough to jump in the pond at age 5, but it was this sister. Right now, we're talking about a rich, possibly spoiled, remarkably beautiful…_

'_No! Bad Sonic! Don't think that! But she is beautiful…' he thought. His stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. Why was he getting nervous? She was nothing but a girl; nothing more. If that was so, then…why did he…feel so weird? _

_Well, might as well get this over with…the 'breathe person into life part.' Sonic tilted Amy's head back and leaned in. Silver noticed something that Sonic forgot to do. 'Isn't he supposed to pinch her nose before breathing into her?' he thought. Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard a loud 'SMACK' and his eyes snapped back to the situation. He saw Amy, sitting up and blushing madly. Sonic was holding his cheek that now held a big red mark. _

"_What happened? I wasn't paying attention," he whispered to Knuckles.  
_"_Well, Sonic just got slapped in the face when Amy became conscious and freaked out," Knuckles replied._

_ "What was that for?!" Sonic yelled, holding his cheek.  
"What do you mean 'What'?! You were going to kiss me, dammit!" Amy yelled._

_"I was trying to give you CPR!"_

_ "Well, you weren't doing it right."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_ "You weren't pinching my nose. In order to give breath, you need to pinch the other person's nose!" Amy replied. Sonic blushed 10X hard than he usually did. How could he have forgotten that? He felt so embarassed at that moment. Oh, what to do..._

_"Oh...I forgot. Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Amy's glare at him dropped and her face softened as she sighed. Then she did something that caught everyone off guard. Amy muttered, "Idiot." She leaned foward and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. Sonic's eyes widened as she did this. After she pulled away, he tried to cool down the heat rising to his cheeks. Amy raised an eyebrow and became flustered. _

_ "What?! It was a 'thank you' for trying to save my life! It wasn't anything romantic! Stop thinking with those twisted minds of yours!" she stuttered._

_"It's not that. We're just a bit surprised." _

_"Can we just go back? This is ridiculous," Amy said, standing up to her feet. Sonic stood up as well and kept a bit of distance away from her. _

_The others stared at the two flustered characters, while Annabelle simply rolled her eyes and grabbed their stuff. Tails looked over and helped his older sister. Once they got packed, they headed back to the cabin. _

_Once they got back, there was an awkward silence. The dining room was silent as you could only hear the sound of the tableware and the munching of food in people's mouths. Annabelle discussed that she would be going into town with Tails to get more food and supplies the next day. The boys volunteered to come along, but she argued, saying they'd only cause trouble. The boys sighed in defeat and ate the rest of dinner. After, everyone bid each other goodnight. _

* * *

Shadow walked through town, pacing and wondering where his sister would be. He ended up walking into the merchant part of the village. When he realized where he was, he decided just to take a stroll. He looked around and saw a few beggars in the street.

'These poor souls,' he thought, 'They look as if they've suffered through so much.' And it did. Some were wrapped in blankets, shivering, while others looked starved. There was a tug on his shirt and he turned to see who had done that. A little beggar boy, who looked about the age of 6, Cream's age, looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Shadow's heart tugged a bit. If his sisters were ever in this position...he could never forgive himself.

He knelt down to the boy's level and smiled softly. "Do you need anything young man?" He asked. The little boy pointed to his mouth, rubbing his belly. He was hungry. Shadow nodded and went to a stand. He bought the boy bread and handed it to him. The boy smiled at Shadow with a toothy grin and ran off, munching on the baked treat.

Shadow only smiled as he saw the boy break a piece and give it to who seemed like his little sister. He stood up and turned, only to bump into someone. Both people fell to the ground with a 'thud'. He looked up and saw a young girl, about a couple of years younger than him, on the ground with groceries that had fallen out of her basket.

"I'm terribly sorry," he apologized.

"No, no. You're alright. It was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl replied, gathering some of her supplies. The girl had black hair, and what seemed like natural blue highlights. She wore a purple dress with a shawl (sp?) around her shoulders. Hm...interesting girl.

He started to help her, picking things up and putting them in the basket. When he looked up and saw her face, a jolt went through his body and heat rose to his cheeks. Although her left eye was covered by her bangs, he caught a glimpse of her face. Sky blue eyes, slightly rosy cheeks and smooth lips...she was quite a beauty. Once she met his crimson red eyes, time stopped for a minute.

The girl's cheeks seemed to grow a bit red at this. She looked away in self-consciousness and picked up the apples next to her. Once everything was in the basket, Shadow helped her up and handed her the basket.

"Again, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness," he said.

She nodded and said, "Don't worry. I understand."

"What's your name, madam?"

"Annabelle. And your's?" She replied as she held out her hand. He shook it and responded, "Shadow."

"What are you doing , Annabelle?" he asked.

"Just came to get supplies for my folks. My little brother is over there." She pointed to the two-tailed fox, playing around the other children. Shadow nodded and said, "I see."

Annabelle stared for a split second and felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She looked away and said, "I must be going now. Can't keep my family waiting."

Shadow nodded again and replied, "Well, it was nice meeting a lovely lady such as yourself." Annabelle nodded as well and shook his hand. "Farewell, good sir."

She walked over to her brother and held his hand. They turned a corner and then, they were gone. As Annabelle walked into the wood, she thought, 'Is it possible? Could it be that...Stop fooling yourself; that'll get you nowhere. No point in thinking about it anyway.'

* * *

_**Chihiro: Well, wasn't that interesting? Shadow finally met Annabelle. **_

**_SSG: GET SOME ~! XD_**

**_Chihiro: *rolls eyes* Okay, see you guys next time. Sorry if the chapter was short. I wanted to publish this as soon as possible. Please review! I need dat review! It makes meh happeh! So make meh happeh!_**


End file.
